Star Vs The Forces of Evil: Christmas Fluff
by DanRider007
Summary: Just some Christmas themed Starco fluff. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon series known as 'Star Vs. the Forces of Evil'. It belongs to the animators of The Walt Disney Company.**

 **HI guys! I've decided that since Christmas is right around the corner, I should write a special Christmas themed chapter!**

 **Just some Starco fluff! Enjoy**

* * *

 **Christmas Fluff**

* * *

Star was confused.

She had always thought humans and earth culture were strange, there was no doubting that. She swore to herself that for as long as she lived, she would never understand the full extent of these strange beings.

It wasn't that her host family's behaviour bothered her, not at all. In fact, she actually enjoyed staring at the bright lights that ornamented the walls of the Diaz household. She thought they were quite pretty. Green and red really went well together.

The red sweater that her best friend on earth, Marco Diaz, had gotten her was very comfortable as well.

She was tempted to do what she always did when she was faced with the strangeness of earth and the humans that inhabited it, and simply go with the flow. Not this time though.

"Mrs. Diaz, I love the colours and all, and this sweater is kind of cute, but why are you guys doing all of this?" the Mewnian princess asked, the confusion ever evident in her soft voice.

The woman attached the last of the decorations to the pine tree, and turned to star. She simply smiled at the Mewnian princess.

"It's Christmas, Star! the season of peace and love!" her voice was cheerful.

This only furthered Star's confusion, and it must have shown on her face, because Mrs. Diaz noticed her it.

"There's nothing like Christmas on Mewni?" she asked.

Star shook her head.

"Nope. We have nothing like this on Mewni. To be honest, this is the strangest part of earth culture that I've witnessed so far."

"Well that's a shame. Christmas is the holiday that brings people closer together." Mr. Diaz said as he entered the living room.

"Really? So this holiday is dedicated to humans kings forming alliances with each other in order to destroy other kingdoms?" Star exclaimed.

"Uh, not exactly." Mrs. Diaz said, much to Star's disappointment. Star's change in demeanour gained a hearty chuckle from the woman.

"Star, it brings people closer to each other in the sense that family and friends become closer to each other, and get each other gifts and stuff." Marco said as he descended the stairs.

"Oh." was all Star said.

"It's not only about gifts. It's also about spreading love and joy to your friends and family members!" Mrs. Diaz said cheerfully.

"The gifts are only for people who deserve them." Marco said as he finished tying the ribbon on a small, palm-sized box, "Here's your Christmas present, Star!"

Star excitedly took the box from him, before tearing through the wrapping paper.

Inside the box was a silver, star-shaped pendant attached to a chain that was similar in colour.

Star gaped in awe at the gift for a few seconds, before engulfing Marco in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Marco! It's Beautiful!" she all but yelled happily.

"Star! You're…crushing….me!" he managed to let out, prompting star to let go of him, blushing.

"S-sorry, Marco. Just got kind of excited there. Thank you for the gift, I love it." She said, rubbing her left arm, and looking away in embarrassment.

"It's okay Star, and you're welcome." Marco said, smiling despite being out of breath from his best friend's death grip.

Soon however, he too started blushing at the awkwardness of the situation.

Noticing this, a light bulb appeared above Mrs. Diaz's head, and her smile widened.

Mr. Diaz was awestruck at the light bulb hovering mere inches above his wife's head.

"Honey, why is there a light bulb over your head? How is there a light bulb over your head? Is Star's magic rubbing off on us somehow?" Mr. Diaz asked, not noticing the growing smile on his wife's face.

For that reason he was taken by surprise when she ran upstairs so fast, he actually saw a blur.

She returned minutes later with a fishing pole. Attached to the end of it was mistletoe.

Noticing her husband's confusion, Mrs. Diaz gestured to the two teens standing next to each other awkwardly.

All the pieces were put together in Mr. Diaz's mind, and he gave his wife a sly smirk.

Star and Marco were so caught up in the awkwardness of their situation that they did not notice the absence of the two adults.

That is, until Marco finally registered the silence. He looked around to see that he and Star were alone.

He noticed star was looking upwards. Confused, he looked up, only to see mistletoe hanging mere inches above their heads.

This, of course, caused him to blush a deep shade of red.

"Marco, what's this plant? And why are you blushing like that?" Star asked, confusion ever evident in her voice.

Marco felt the heat on his cheeks rise a few degrees as he fumbled with his words, before finally finding the right ones to use.

"Well, you see Star, the plant is called mistletoe, and it is kind of a tradition for people under the mistletoe to…." Marco said, trailing off, his blush somehow deepening.

"To what?" Star asked.

"To kiss…" Marco said, barely above a whisper.

"What? Speak up Marco." Star said.

"People under the mistletoe have to kiss." Marco said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Star was taken back at first, so much so that she simply stared at Marco, and tuned out what he had said after the word 'kiss'.

Soon though, a smirk formed on her lips, before she silenced Marco with a light peck on the lips, and ran up to her room. Once inside, she closed the door, and flopped down onto her bed, the smirk never leaving her face. She looked at the Star pendant in her hand, before holding close to her heart.

Marco was beyond shocked. It had all happened so fast that he convinced himself it was his mind playing some sort of cruel joke on him.

The giggling of his parents however, had convinced him otherwise.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Review if you've found any errors, or if you have any advice to give.**

 **And happy holidays to all my fellow readers! Your continued support motivates me!**


End file.
